1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus for performing route search and route guidance to the selected destination and, more particularly, to a navigation apparatus connected with a radio communication equipment, and its navigation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation apparatuses using the position detection technique based on a GPS (global positioning system) have been remarkably developed. Especially, in recent years, in addition to route guidance to a certain destination, a scheme that allows a plurality of mobile stations each mounting a system built by connecting a navigation apparatus and communication apparatus to exchange each other's position information and messages via the communication apparatuses has been proposed, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-68650.
However, in the above prior art, when the distance between the mobile stations exceeds the communication range of their communication apparatuses, the mobile stations can hardly maintain their communications, and cannot detect each other's position information.